littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Chef Sagitta 10
is the 10th episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "The Iron Chef Sagitta 25th Generation Battle Tournament in now held at Sagitta Kitchen Stadium. The four winning teams will qualifying for the semi-finals of this tournament. And the winner will earn the total "Iron Chef Sagitta". Miharu has calling by the headmaster Amanogawa, who tells her to leaves the school at once. Shockingly, the team SagittariuS discovering that she has a heart disease after surviving the car accident 10 years ago that killed her parents." Plot Summary Miharu and her friends were heading to the Kitchen Stadium after their hard training. However, they're encounters Team Cupid, who throws the knifes at them. Chairman Ohta warns them for not harming SagittariuS, but Satsuki said he want to show him about how long Miharu is with them together. Luke yells at him to stay away from Miharu, but Hanzo say it's alright if they qualifying for the semi-finals. The Team Cupid prepares for their audition battles against unnamed teams in various ingredients and managed to won the matches. Meanwhile, the president Kunigahara comes to apologize Miharu for picking up for bullying and swear that he will hands it to Kousaku as a new student council president. Later, Miharu feels something in her chest and Ayaka takes her to infirmary, where the doctor is checks her for situations. The headmaster Amanogawa comes to call out Miharu to comes for emergency. Amanogawa say he felt so sorry for heard about a bad news and asks her to leave the Amanogawa Nutrition Institute at once and the team SagittariuS shockingly discovering that she has a heart disease after surviving the car accident 10 years ago that killed her parents. The doctor say Miharu is fine if she keep going for cooking. Team Cupid managed to win the Iron Chef Sagitta Tournament and will qualified to semi-finals of 25th Generations Battle. However, Hanzo is still need to protect Miharu whenever she's going around and his teammates agreed. On Indian Summer battle, Chairman Ohta announces that team SagittariuS will challenge the unnamed team, leads by two chefs Kou Hisame and Dai Mikasa. Ohta asks Hanzo if he actually want to protect Miharu when she cook something. Hanzo answers he can do strongly if Miharu refuse to leave the school since her heart is still beating. Then the theme ingredient curry powder are shown and everyone were amazed. As the battle begin, SagittariuS cooks and serves three dishes of curry: Akatsume-Style Butter Chicken, Aikawa-Style Hayashi Rice and American-Styled Biryani, while Kou and Dai's team makes same as them: Hisame-Styled Curry Bread, Chicken Tikka Masala and Shrimp Curry with Naan. When the five minutes has left, Taishi whispers to Luke and Mikuni to do something in order to encourages Miharu. Then, they sings a song that makes Miharu's eardrum hamming, and the time is up. Thanks for Taishi's song, Miharu finally serves three dishes without getting heart attack. The three judges: Masahiko Kobe, Sandeep Joshi and Claudia Merrick prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Chef Kobe say that Miharu's dish is basically great and Claudia just love how Hanzo's cook was amazing, much for Satsuki's dismay. After that, Chairman Ohta announce that team SagittariuS has win the match and were qualified to the semi-finals of the Iron Chef Sagitta 25th Generation Battle Tournament for the joy of everyone. An angered Satsuki slams all of objects as he recall a haunted past of abusive life by his parent. After that, Ayake congratulated Miharu for winning and asks her why she want to leave the school because of her heart disease. Refuse to listen, Miharu and her friends moved to Tokyo for the Iron Chef Sagitta 25th Generation Battle Tournament semi-final. Miharu felt pain on her heart as she remember about her accident prior 10 years ago when she was 6. Calmed by Hanzo, he tells her to not take a hard efforts, cause her life is verge to death. Chairman Ohta watches her in worried when Amanogawa tries to tell her to leave. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Team Cupid *Satsuki Murasaki *Iori Mikanmura *Jonah Rokushou *Yuuta Sagawa *Eisuke Kingetsu *Tadao Ginryuu Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Kou Hisame and Dai Mikasa (Challenger) *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno Judges of the Week *Masahiko Kobe - A legendary Iron Chef Italian *Sandeep Joshi - Indian chef *Claudia Merrick - English actress Sagitta Battle Information *SagittariuS's dishes: **Akatsume-Style Butter Chicken **Aikawa-Style Hayashi Rice **American-Styled Biryani *Kou Hisame and Dai Mikasa's dishes: **Hisame-Styled Curry Bread **Chicken Tikka Masala **Shrimp Curry with Naan Trivia *The Battle of the 25th Generations of the Iron Chef Sagitta is now held. *Miharu revealed that she never become the chef due to her heart disease from car accident prior 10 years ago. *The song Freestyle Bon Appétit is used as an insert song for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Curry Powder. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio